Hook, Line and Sinker
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: OneParter PDLD. Takes place during episode 'Pulp Friction'.


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me...Some lines in here are from the episode 'Pulp Friction' which doesn't belong to me either. **  
**

**Hook, Line and Sinker**

Finn ordered his third beer that evening as he leaned up against the bar's counter, his eyes flitting around the scene before him. Many people were crowding into the room, dancing on the makeshift dance floor, drinking multitudes of different available alcohols and having a great time. Finn knew he should be out there, making the rounds as he said he would be just moments earlier. This was however his birthday party and he shouldn't be holed up in the corner. He knew he should be out there, drinking with friends instead of drinking alone, flirting with the many girls that had come out tonight instead of watching for only one.

He knew she was here, had seen her the moment she walked in. That was something he hated, the fact that no matter what he was doing or who he was talking to, whenever she entered a room his gaze was immediately drawn to her. He hated it up until the second his eyes found hers, the beautiful blue depths able to bring any man to his knees. And he hadn't been disappointed tonight either when she walked into the room giving a complete new meaning to the words 'school girl uniform'. His eyes had gone even wider when he let his eyes travel down her form, taking in the mace dangling from her hand.

Then he'd seen Robert come up next to her, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her into the party. Finn couldn't explain the fire that had burned in his stomach and his sudden desire to push Robert away from her. He'd gritted his teeth, his jaw went rigid and his entire body tensed uncontrollably but that hadn't stopped him from walking directly up to them. He definitely was some kind of masochist.

"Robert!" he'd called, adopting his normal boisterous voice. "What are you?"

Robert had smirked and levelled his eyes with Finn. "Dead extra number two," he'd replied.

"Brilliant, my friend," Finn had said, choking out the last two words as he felt nothing friendly towards Robert.

"Happy birthday Finn," Robert had said, his expression not changing a tiny bit. "You owe me forty dollars."

Finn had nodded his head but hadn't made an attempt to reach for his wallet. "Well, maybe for my birthday you'll forgive me that?" he'd asked, his eyes lighting up when he'd seen an amused grin spread onto Rory's lips. Robert on the other hand had fixed him with a very serious look. Finn had grumbled and gotten his wallet, pulled out the forty dollars and handed it to Robert. "Does your father have any idea what a toll his cross-dressing took on your psyche?" he'd asked, partly to unleash some of his anger towards Robert and partly to see if he could make the lovely Miss Gilmore smile again.

"That was your father, Finn," Robert had replied, not missing a beat.

Finn had then, for the first time that night, let his entire attention focus on Rory. "Ah, you're right," he'd said off-handedly, his eyes twinkling into hers. He'd held up his hands to her, showing off his black fingernails, overjoyed when she'd smiled even wider. "My God, that explains a lot," he'd exclaimed.

Finn couldn't remember at this moment why he'd ever gone up to them. It hadn't been that bad at first, he'd even made Rory smile and laugh a tiny bit but then Robert had asked her to dance. Finn knew he couldn't say anything or do anything and so he'd just stepped out of their way, slinking back towards the bar, ordering his first beer and watching them dance. He knew he was only making this worse for himself, by watching her, by hanging out with her whenever he could. But he couldn't help himself. She was like this drug and he was utterly addicted to her. Every time he saw her he noticed one more thing about her that made his feelings grow, every time she talked he'd learn something new about her. And every time he saw her with Logan his exterior cracked just a tiny bit.

He was pretty sure though that know one knew about his harbored feelings. Rory was too oblivious to see it and Finn was too good at hiding them for any one else to see them. He'd tried everything at first to get her off his mind, he'd dated more then he usually did, dated only girls that differed from her the most, he'd pretended not to remember who she was and he'd encouraged whatever relationship Logan had with Rory. And that had hurt the most because he knew Logan didn't feel for her like he did.

And so he watched her. Like a lone wolf, hidden in the shadows, stalking its prey. And like a wolf he growled out loud when he saw Logan himself cut into Rory's dance. Finn felt his back go rigid, his fist clenching around his now empty glass, staring with unrelenting longing at the two of them wrapped up in each other. It was only when the two of them turned around that his stance relaxed. He had a clear view of Rory, her perfectly pale skin, her bright pink lips and her captivating blue eyes but what reeled him in hook, line and sinker was the small, almost undetectable wink she gave him. It was like suddenly an orchestra had started up inside his head and he could no longer hear the music or the loud chatter of people everywhere. All he could see was Rory, wrapped up in Logan's arms but with her attention focused entirely on him.

Finn pushed himself away from the wall gently, his eyes narrowing into a seductive look as he walked out further into the party. He could feel her eyes following his movements, like she couldn't help but be attracted to him, like a moth to a flame and it made his head spin. He abruptly stopped about fifteen feet away from her and smiled wickedly when he caught her confused look. Quickly he lifted a brow and pointed one finger over to the right side of the room, watching as she deftly turned her head a little to see what he was pointing at. Inside he was hoping to see her cherubic cheeks flush pink and wasn't disappointed when she saw what he'd been pointing at –his bedroom.

Finn couldn't help the laugh that passed through his lips when she mouthed one word to him. _Dirty. _He knew instantly that he would never forget that. But he was the one left flailing when he saw her pull away from Logan and after talking to him for a couple seconds; walk through the crowd and towards his room. Finn let his eyes go wider than he thought possible, as his heart started to pound so hard in his chest it was louder than the beat of whatever song was blasting through the speakers. He couldn't control his mind from rocketing through millions of different scenarios when Rory crooked her finger at him and he tried to shake them off as he walked towards her. The distance suddenly seemed like a marathon but Finn finally found himself standing in front of her, his hands buried deep inside his pockets in a nervous habit he had.

"Hello, kitten," he purred gently, keeping his eyes staring into her own, thinking he could drown in the blue depths.

Rory blushed and found that she loved being called pet names with his oh-so-sexy accent. "Hi," she returned the greeting, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she'd ditched the wig before she started to dance.

Finn smiled and then let his gaze flit over towards the door to his bedroom before settling back on her. "Did you want to get away for a bit?" he asked, making sure with his voice that he let her know he wasn't expecting anything dirty, as she'd put it.

Rory swallowed past the ever growing lump in her throat as she started to fidget with the hem of her skirt, lowering her eyes away from his intense scrutiny. "Well I was wondering…not that I want to _get away_, get away…but if maybe…"

Finn smiled over how embarrassed she suddenly was and swooped in to save her. "We could go, love, watch a movie or something?" he asked, trying to squash down the ball of nerves that was growing in his stomach. Something inside his mind was flashing bright red and letting him know that it would be the first time they'd actually be alone together, just the two of them.

Rory nodded, feeling her heart swell at his suggestion and how much it sounded like a date. Rory followed him into his bedroom, watching as he closed the door, blocking out the party. She couldn't help but walk around his large room, taking it the deep blue walls, covered in hundreds of posters of bands, country's and motorcycles. She circled the room, running her fingers over the bookshelf propped up against one wall and then onto the top of his desk which was completely covered by papers, binders and magazines. She turned around when she heard the TV be turned on and found Finn lounging comfortably on his bed, converter in hand. Rory couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks when she sat down on the huge bed. It was a four poster, at least a queen sized, with cool, black silk sheets.

Finn was flipping through the channels on the TV, watching Rory out of the corner of his eye. He liked that she'd taken such an interest in his room but he loved the way her face had reddened when she came to the bed. He laughed at the TV but it sounded distant to his ears as he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to how much the world conspired against people. Rory was without a doubt the ultimate conspiracy against him, the one girl he couldn't forget. The more time she spent with him the more she got under his skin. The more she got under his skin the more he tried to distance himself from her. The more he tried to distance himself from her the closer they got. The closer they got the more his will collapsed. The more his will collapsed the more he had to admit that it wasn't desire that made his heart ache when she smiled at him or made his skin sing when they touched accidentally.

Rory, who had been watching him stare in a trance at the TV, finally got his attention when she slipped her shoes off and brought her feet up underneath herself. She watched as Finn cocked his head to the side and she averted her eyes, picking invisible lint off her skirt. Rory felt the bed move and she looked up surprised to see him sitting closely beside her. She couldn't help but take a deep breath; there was something about him, something so warm and inviting but sexy at the same time.

Rory lowered her head, making a sheet of her brown curls fall in front of her face, blocking her from his view. Her plan didn't seem to work though as she almost instantly felt his fingers pulling her hair back and tucking it behind her ear, the action making her heart melt while her stomach heated up like a volcano.

She looked around the room, searching for something to ask him about, so she would be able to make him stop looking at her like he was. His brown eyes were so deep, filled with delight and intensity. She'd never met a man like him before, never met a man so…passionate.

Rory let her gaze settle on one of the many motorcycle pictures. "I'm guessing you like bikes?" she asked nicely, still not meeting his eyes.

Finn smiled and looked over at the picture she was staring at. "A little obsession of mine," he admitted, pushing his tongue against his front teeth. "Got one of my own, you know."

Rory snapped her attention to him, surprise evident on her face before it melted away. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she realized he was the kind of guy to drive a motorcycle.

"Nice boys have cars," she said to him, remembering how much her mother had hated it when she'd gone on her father's bike.

"Not a nice boy kitten," Finn told her, leaning forward a little and watching as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Rory closed her eyes for a split second, trying to get control over herself. She knew it shouldn't affect her that much but there was something dangerously sexy about picturing Finn on a motorcycle. "Really?" she asked with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Alright," Finn relented, switching back to his normal energetic self. "I have way more cars but I'm still bad," he told her, his eyes lighting up when she laughed. "You don't believe me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rory bit at her lip again, her blue eyes shining with laughter. In one jerked movement she shook her head back and forth but when she saw the determined glint come into his eyes Rory shrieked and tried to get up off the bed but she wasn't quick enough. Finn easily snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her back against his chest. He paused for a moment to absorb the feeling of her body pressing into his before he started to tickle her.

Rory couldn't stop from laughing hysterically and her feet started to kick crazily as her hands went to his arms, trying in earnest to pull them off of her. Rory felt tears leaking out of her eyes as he pressed his fingers into her sides harder, tickling her mercifully. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed like this, the last time she'd felt so happy and free.

Finn was laughing himself, pleased that he was getting this kind of reaction out of her and because of her lame attempts at trying to pry his hands off of her. As he kept tickling her one of his hands slipped under her shirt, which had risen a few inches. He couldn't help but close his eyes over the contact between them, his brain alerting himself that this was the first time he had ever touched her somewhere even remotely intimate. Her pale skin was as smooth as silk and warm under his hands.

Rory suddenly turned abruptly, finally managing to unlock his arms from around her, but her sudden movement had caught Finn off guard and Rory soon found herself sprawled beside him on the bed. Her cheeks instantly staining pink, Rory noticed the way his eyes had darkened considerably when he let them connect with hers. She tried to lower her head, the way he was looking at her was making her incredibly nervous but before she could move it an inch or two, his hand was underneath her chin, pulling it up. Rory gasped when she realized that he'd moved closer to her, his body lying partially on top of her. She could feel the heat emanating off of him and could smell the delicious scent of his aftershave and it was steadily sending her mind into a tailspin. Rory let her eyes flutter closed when she felt his hand move from her chin until it was cupping the side of her neck, his thumb brushing against her skin and making it burn.

"Rory," Finn purred at her, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Letting her eyes slowly open Rory knew they were as dark as his and she felt her blush deepen even more. "Yeah?" she answered him, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear it, even in their close proximity.

Even though Finn wanted to kiss her more than anything right at that moment he held himself back, letting his gaze flit over to the door that led out into the party before coming back to the girl underneath him. "Logan's out there, you know that love?" he asked, trying not to let the jealousy and sadness he was feeling slip into his voice. He couldn't even imagine how much it would hurt him if she went back to Logan after this.

Rory furrowed her brows, Rory looked deep into his brown eyes, seeing all his emotions laid bare. Rory couldn't ever remember seeing Finn look so innocent and vulnerable and she knew in that second she didn't want to be the reason he ever had that look in his eyes again. Rory also couldn't ever remember feeling this insanely attracted to Logan as she was to Finn.

Rory offered Finn a warm smile and clasped her hand around his arm, feeling his bicep tense under the pressure. "I don't want Logan," she whispered to him, feeling warmth spread through her when his eyes became wide with awe. "Not anymore."

But Rory barely had enough time to get those last words out before Finn had swooped down, his lips smashing onto hers. Rory eagerly responded to the kiss, one hand slipping onto his back and her fingers creeping into the short hairs at the base of his neck. Rory moaned when he let his tongue trace over her bottom lip and willingly opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Finn only pulled back when the need to breath became overwhelming. He rested his forehead against hers, his breaths coming in gasps and his heart pounding in his chest. After a few seconds he finally pulled back, letting his eyes meet Rory's and smiled at her affectionately.

"Happy birthday, Finn," Rory whispered, her lips lengthening into a wide smile, even as they continued to tingle from the amazing kiss.

Finn laughed and brought his hand down, letting it trace her arm, feeling goose bumps flare up on her skin by his touch. "Best present I could have asked for, kitten," he told her genuinely before crashing his mouth onto hers again, beginning another passionate kiss.

**The End.

* * *

**

_Hey people, I hope everyone likes this little story. I promise to update my other stories soon, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head! Please review!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella  
_


End file.
